


Drastic changes

by Thommybarrow



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Belly Kink, Bisexual Jimmy, Chubby Thomas, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Stuffing, Weight Gain, belly appreciation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thommybarrow/pseuds/Thommybarrow
Summary: After Thomas has been injured at the Thirsk Fair, he finds himself bored and in need of something to do, while he’s in recovery.This will have consequences for his waistline.Jimmy likes it.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Comments: 39
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic EVER.  
> I apologize if it’s bad ;-;
> 
> But there’s not enough appreciation for Thomas’ belly on here, so I decided to write something myself-
> 
> English is NOT my first language, so I apologize for any grammatical errors that may occur..
> 
> Anyway, this is the first chapter. I know it’s short, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless :)

**Chapter 1 ******

Thomas wasn’t sure how his eating habits could have changed so drastically.

********

But after the fair in Thirsk, when he had told Jimmy to run and then taken a beating for the man, he hadn’t been able to do his duties. His ribs hurt, the punches were still visible and he got dizzy and tired whenever he’d stand up for too long.

********

So Thomas had no choice but to stay in bed and rest till he was better.

********

The footman had even come up to Thomas’ room, with the promise of friendship. Nothing more. But Thomas would take it. He knew Jimmy could never give him what he wanted, he even said so himself. But his friendship was a billion times better than nothing at all.

********

Since Jimmy had waltzed into Thomas’ life, he couldn’t imagine one without him.

********

And perhaps now he didn’t need to.

********

********

But now he found himself sitting down on his bed most of the day, his back propped up against the headboard and either a book or a newspaper in his hands, whilst a cigarette would dangle from his lips.

********

Three times a day, a maid would come up to his room with a plate of food and a glass of water. Sometimes Thomas would find there was a piece of cake or some other sort of sweet on his plate too, and he fleetingly wondered if it was because Mrs Patmore felt sorry for him. He didn’t need her pity, but he couldn’t say no to the cake either. It would be such a waste …

********

~

********

It had been a week since the fair, and Thomas was sprawled across the mattress, late at night. He felt restless, as he glanced up at the clock. It was midnight. With a sigh he rolled over and sat by the edge of the cot. He groaned in slight pain as he stood up and walked over to get his dressing gown.

********

“Might as well get something to eat,” he mumbled to himself, as his stomach growled with hunger.

********

Once in the kitchen, he went straight to the cupboards and smiled upon seeing a big bowl of rout cakes. Surely, Mrs Patmore wouldn’t mind it if he took a few … so the Under Butler grabbed three and started to munch away. Though when he had finished the delicious cakes, he didn’t feel quite satisfied. So three became five, which became six. Thomas didn’t feel hungry any more, but he was still bored and in need of something to do. So he kept his hands and mouth occupied by consuming more rout cakes.

********

After a while of doing nothing but sitting on the counter and eating, Thomas realized with horror that the bowl was empty. He couldn’t have possibly-?

********

But then his stuffed tummy let out a quiet growl, indicating that he had indeed, eaten the entire bowl.

********

“Shite,” he muttered and hurried to put it back in the cupboard, where he had found it. He did it as quickly, as he could muster, but the pain from his injuries and his stuffed belly was slowing him down.

********

Minutes later, he found himself in bed again, cradling his aching stomach. 

********

And he supposed that was when his eating habits had changed.

********

~

********

Mrs Patmore had been furious about the missing cakes, but it hadn’t been long before she found something else to complain about. As usual.

********

Thomas was relieved, for he craved something sweet, as he laid in bed the following night. He could almost smell the treacle tarts that were left over from earlier. A little smile spread across his red lips and he went downstairs on a small quest to find some. He ate till he couldn’t possibly down another bite.

********

This quickly became a nightly routine after everyone else had gone to bed. Always eating more than was probably good for him.

********

********

And a couple weeks later, when he was ready to get back to work, he realized with a frown on his face that his trousers weren't going to fit.

********


	2. Welsh Cakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the second chapter!
> 
> I only have a faint idea of what will happen in this story, so I'm just kinda writing this as I go?? aaa
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~~

_‘I can never give you what you want.’ ___

____

____

The words echoed in Jimmy’s head, as he laid in bed, facing the ceiling late at night.

He had forgiven the older man for kissing him. He had a long time ago, really, but he had been afraid that the others downstairs would think that he had turned out to be of Mr Barrow’s sort.

But now that he thought about it, why would they? Jimmy could be nice towards Thomas and it would mean nothing but them being friends. So Jimmy would try his best to be nice to him, because he deserved that. More than anyone.

But after just a few visits to Thomas’ room, the younger found that it was a lot easier than he had expected it to be.

He and Thomas hadn’t had a proper conversation, since before The Incident a year ago. That was a long time, and Jimmy had almost forgotten just how nice and loving Thomas could be.  
Because the man was never nice to others. Jimmy was the exception. Jimmy was always the exception.

_‘Because he’s in love with you.’ ___

____

____

The voice in his head reminded him.

The reminder made Jimmy’s heart beat faster and he rolled over to the side, to hide his face in his pillow, praying for the thoughts of the too-handsome-for-his-own-good Under Butler to go away, so that he could just bloody sleep already.

Jimmy grew fonder and fonder of Thomas, as time went on. That was one thing he couldn’t deny, even if he wanted to. And he was glad that Thomas was finally ready to start working again.

The blonde was sitting by the long wooden table in the Servant’s Hall, buttering a piece of toast, when Thomas walked in and sat next to him.

“Mornin’.” He greeted the table with a faint smile.

“Good morning, Mr Barrow. It is good to see you back.” Mrs Hughes smiled from across the table.

“I agree,” Mr Carson said, and for a fleeting moment, Jimmy thought he was genuinely glad to see Thomas. “Alfred, James and I have been managing your work in your absence. I trust that you are ready to take up all of your duties again as the Under Butler?” He looked at Thomas, his bushy eyebrows raised in expectation. 

And there it was. Jimmy had to bite the inside of his cheek to not roll his eyes at Carson. He made it sound as if Thomas had been on holiday and not in bed, recovering from the kicks and punches he had gotten after saving Jimmy … of course, Carson didn’t know about the last bit.

That old tosser.

“Of course, Mr Carson.” Thomas nodded, offering the Butler a stiff smile.

It was the first time since before the fair that Jimmy saw Thomas in his livery, and oh god.

His ebony hair was slicked back and his livery was newly ironed. The man was handsome. He was all serious and hard edges.

Well, except for-

Jimmy’s eyes involuntarily travelled down Thomas’s frame and landed on his middle.

Had it always looked so soft?

It was almost impossible to see it through the fabric, but Thomas’ slight paunch definitely seemed to be pushing against his vest.

Jimmy seemed to forget about his toast, as he watched Thomas reach over to grab a piece himself.

He only gained a little weight due to his recovery, Jimmy told himself.

Now that he was working again, it’d be gone before long, he told himself.

There was no reason for him to dwell on it. No reason at all..

So why couldn’t he stop admiring Thomas, as he ate his breakfast, completely neglecting his own plate.

“You alright?”

Huh?

“Jimmy?”

Jimmy shook his head lightly and realised Thomas was looking at him worriedly.

“Sorry,” he averted his gaze by looking down at his plate. “Was daydreaming, is all.”

“About what?” Thomas asked. He was smiling, by the sound of it.

“Oh, nothing.”

“Nothin’?”

“Right,”

“Hm..” Thomas didn’t seem to believe that for a second. Jimmy couldn’t blame him. It was a flimsy excuse and he knew it.

But the footman needn’t say anything more about the matter, as he was saved by one of the bells on the wall ringing. Carson got up and so did the rest of them. Then Jimmy hastily hurried away to start his day.

Mr Barrow had only been back downstairs for a few minutes, but Jimmy already found himself in need of a distraction, if he didn’t want to have his mind occupied by images of Thomas.. eating?

Why the fuck did it excite him to watch the other man eat all of a sudden? That, he couldn’t understand.

_‘I can never give you what you want.’ ___

____

____

That sentence felt more and more untrue every day.

~

Thomas was sitting in Mr Carson’s pantry, as he helped the Butler arrange a dinner party for next week. Carson was currently upstairs, tending to the family’s breakfast, so Thomas had some time alone.

He put the pen down on the table and glanced down. His hands moved to the buttons of his tight waistcoat and he started to undo them one by one. When he had unbuttoned the last one, his new paunch surged forward a bit, and Thomas was relieved that he could finally breathe again.

He ought to talk to Mrs Hughes about getting a larger size. This was ridiculous, even Jimmy seemed to have noticed, by the way he was staring at him during breakfast.

Jimmy..

Thomas couldn’t find the words to express how happy he was to be friends with Jimmy again. He had missed him terribly. Missed joking around with him, gossiping about their colleagues, sharing cigarettes..

Now he had that back, and it somehow felt more real this time. Maybe it was because Jimmy knew him now. Knew what he was. And still wanted to be friends with Thomas despite it.

Thomas was happier than he had been in a long time. Happy being friends with Jimmy, yet… he couldn’t help it, when the blonde smiled and his blue eyes lit up. Thomas’ heart would flutter and his eyes would dip down to Jimmy’s soft pink lips and instantly remember how they felt against his own.

Sometimes all he wanted to do was to kiss Jimmy senseless and whisper loving words into his ear, and knowing that Jimmy could never feel the same way towards Thomas, made his heart ache.

Thomas could hear someone walk towards the door to the pantry and he quickly began to button up his waistcoat again, though he found that he had to suck in his belly to do so.

Carson walked in just as he did the last button, and he stood up from the chair, then left to let Carson continue his work.

The hours went by slowly and when they finally had some time to relax in the Servant’s Hall in the afternoon, Mrs Patmore came through and put a plate of Welsh cakes on the table. “Help yourselves,” she said, wiping her hands in her apron. “Her Ladyship changed her plans and won’t be needing these anyway.” She went back into the kitchen then.

Thomas glanced up from his paper and saw that Mr and Mrs Bates and O’Brien were the only ones occupying the chairs by the table.

He rose from the rocking chair and made his way to the table. “Don’t mind if I do,” he mumbled, mostly to himself, as he took one from the plate.  
He sat down and took a bite, humming a bit to himself - a habit he had acquired more recently.

This earned him a smirk from O’Brien.

“Enjoying yourself?” She asked him.

Thomas glanced at her. She was sitting a little further down the table, eyeing him.

“As a matter of fact, I am.” He answered dryly, before taking another two quick bites of the cake and suddenly it was gone. He didn’t wait for more than a second, before grabbing another one. He really ought to practice some self control, if he wanted to shed the weight he had put on these past few weeks.

“Careful there,” O’Brien said, raising her eyebrows. “Or you’ll be as big as a house soon enough.”

Thomas felt flustered and looked away.

Which was apparently her desired effect, as she got up from her chair with a triumphant grin and left the room.

Was it really that obvious to everyone?

He put down the cake with a slight frown.

“Don’t listen to her.”

Thomas looked up and saw Anna smiling sweetly at him.

“You look fine. Nothing to worry about.” She added.

Thomas smiled back and picked up the cake again. Anna was right; he shouldn’t let O’Brien’s words get to him. She was nothing. Merely a fly, irritating him with her constant buzzing.

~

Jimmy hurried down the stairs, heading for the Servant’s Hall. He hadn’t had a single second to rest since breakfast, and he just wanted to sit down and have a smoke. But he stopped in his tracks, when he came through the door to the hall and he saw Thomas sitting by the table. He pushed the remains of a Welsh cake into his mouth, before he noticed Jimmy.

They locked eyes and Jimmy smiled.

“Hullo, Mr Barrow.”

Thomas swallowed and managed a smile. “We’re off duty. Just call me Thomas.”

“Thomas,” Jimmy corrected himself and sat down next to his friend.

Now that he was up close, he could see the sugar on Thomas’ lips left from the cakes. But then his tongue darted out and he licked his lips.

Jimmy saw it happen, but it was like it was in slow motion. He watched the other man’s pink tongue slowly trace the curve of his lip. 

It was intoxicating, really. 

Thomas had turned in his seat, so he was facing Jimmy, but he realised that Thomas wasn’t looking at him anymore. His eyes were on the plate, longing for another, and without thinking, Jimmy’s hand surged forward and landed just above Thomas’ knee. 

“It’s alright,” He smiled. “Have another.”

Thomas’ head snapped down and he saw Jimmy’s hand touching him near his knee. His eyes were wide, when he locked eyes with the younger man again.

“I’m not sure I shou-“

“You know you want it.” Jimmy interrupted him.

Neither of them had noticed that Anna and Mr Bates had left already.

Thomas gave Jimmy a funny look, but gave into his craving and grabbed another. This would be his third.

He took a bite out of it and a bit of sugar smeared his lips once again. Thomas’ eyes closed, as he let out a quiet moan.

Jimmy still watched his mouth. A wave of arousal washed over him upon hearing the moan escape his perfect red lips.

The red lips that he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about for weeks.

He started to run his fingers up and down Thomas’ thigh, as he hummed a quiet melody. A new song he had learnt on the piano recently.

“That’s it, Thomas..” he grinned and looked into the grey eyes before him. “Enjoy yourself.”

Thomas’ pupils were blown and his cheeks were as red as the roses in William Molesley’s garden.

“Jimmy,” it was so quiet, almost a whisper. But it was all it took to bring Jimmy back into reality.

The footman retrieved his hand and leaned back in his chair. He had to cross his legs to hide his erection from Thomas.

He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. He brought one to his lips in one swift motion and lit it. He felt hot as he sat there in front of Thomas, but he kept a casual demeanor. Even though he was practically dying on the inside.

Since when did it turn him on to watch another bloke eat?

No, not just any bloke. _Thomas. ___

____

____

Thomas was the exception. But since when? And what could he possibly be thinking at this moment? When Jimmy was acting so strange.

Minutes passed and neither of them dared to speak another word.  
Thomas wasn’t at all sure that he could. Jimmy had been trailing his fingers along his thigh, whilst encouraging Thomas to enjoy himself. And if Thomas didn’t know any better, he’d say that Jimmy had been aroused. But he couldn’t be. No, this was nothing but … but what? What was this?

“Ji-“

“I better go. Got some silver that needs polishing.”

“But Jimmy,”

“See you later, Thomas.”

And before he knew it, Jimmy had fled from the scene.


	3. Parkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I just naming all the chapters after cakes? Perhaps-
> 
> So ... Third chapter. I'm still not sure where this story is going, so your guess is as good as mine lol :D
> 
> And I know it's only the beginning of December. But happy Christmas <3

The incident with the Welsh cakes had happened a few weeks ago and neither Jimmy, nor Thomas, had dared to bring it up.

But that didn’t stop Jimmy’s (rather unhelpful) brain from bringing it up every chance it got.

Which, unfortunately for Jimmy, was _all the time._

In the Servant’s Hall, when he sat next to Thomas.

When he was serving dinner upstairs.

Whilst brushing his teeth.

In his bed, when he was trying to sleep.  
The memory washed over him and he felt powerless to the attraction he felt towards his mate. His very _manly_ mate. The way his tongue darted out and licked his lips and fingers. _Sucked_ them even, to get the last bit of cream, sugar or jam off of them.. 

Sometimes Thomas would moan when he ate the pastries. Jimmy didn’t know whether or not Thomas was aware of it, but it drove the footman mad. 

He groaned, as he pulled the blanket over himself, trying to get his erection to go away, by picturing the dowager countess _butt naked._

~

Thomas walked to his closet the next morning and sighed upon seeing his livery. He hadn’t spoken to Mrs Hughes about sizing up yet and he regretted that now.

When he had dressed himself, he went to style his hair back, like he would every morning.

But when he saw himself in the mirror, he noticed something he hadn’t really noticed before.

His double chin was getting more prominent.

“Good God..“ he muttered, as he turned his head up and down and from side to side, checking if it would stand out less. But the fat under his chin was visible from every angle he tried.

With a defeated sigh, Thomas began to style his black hair with the pomade, not sure he wanted to inspect the rest of his body in the mirror.

~

After breakfast, Thomas went up to Mrs Hughes, pulling her aside.

“Mrs Hughes, I.. I was wondering if we had a spare livery in a larger size, I could use for a while?” He said, not quite meeting her gaze.

The Housekeeper folded her hands in front of her and looked up at him. “Only for a while?” She asked, tilting her head slightly.

“Well, just until I’ve shed the weight I put on, while I was recovering..”

She still had her sharp eyes on him, even daring to quickly look him up and down, before she offered him a warm smile.

“Well, I did notice that.” She admitted slowly and Thomas’ cheeks reddened in embarrassment. “But I wasn’t going to say anything.” She paused, pursing her lips in thought. “I believe we have one you can use. You’ll have it by the end of the day, I can promise you that.” She said and smiled at the Under Butler one last time, before walking off.

Thomas just nodded and muttered a quick thank you, as she left.

The hours went by and Jimmy found himself hanging around the kitchen, watching Ivy with mild interest, as she cut the Parkin into little pieces.

Then an idea popped into his head.

“Hey, Ivy..” he grinned and walked over to the counter, by which she was working. “Fancy a bite of Parkin?” He asked, reaching down to grab one.  
He held it up to her soft-looking lips, expectantly. Alfred huffed in annoyance somewhere behind him.

She giggled and smiled at him sweetly, then leaned towards him and took a small bite out of the cake. He watched her intently as she chewed. He observed the way her lips moved.

And nothing. It did nothing to him. It wasn’t at all like watching Thomas eat. Watching him eat was _thrilling._ It was _dangerous_ and it was incredibly _hot._

“Jimmy?” Ivy’s voice interrupted his thoughts. Had she been talking to him?

“Um, here.. Take this.” He quickly said, handing her the rest of the Parkin, feeling determined. Ivy took the cake, but looked confused. So did Daisy. Alfred creased his eyebrows ever so slightly. But Jimmy paid them no mind. He made his way to the Servant’s Hall and found it to be empty, except for Mr Barrow, who was sitting in his usual throne; the rocking chair by the fire.

A genuine but nervous smile made its way to Jimmy’s lips, as he approached the other man. “Thomas,” he said, his voice low.

Thomas sat in the rocking chair, reading the paper. He found that he could breathe more easily, now that Mrs Hughes had given him a new set of clothes. It fit him as well as the other had before he had gained the weight, which was a surprise to no one, he supposed, biting into the biscuit he held in his gloved hand. Crumbs fell to his jacket and he sighed.

“Thomas,” a low voice sounded and the man looked up in surprise.

“Oh, hello Jimmy.” He said, fixing him a smile from behind the paper.

The footman continued to walk towards him, showing no signs of stopping.

Only when he was right in front of Thomas, did he stop.

“Jimmy, what are you-“

Jimmy pressed his index finger against his own lips, “shhh..”

He took another step forward and leaned down, hovering above Thomas.

“Jimmy..” Thomas whispered, his heart beating faster than it ever had before. At least that’s what it felt like in that moment.

“I’m not brave like you, Thomas.”

He waited a beat before he continued.

“So I’m going to do this, before I lose meself to the fear again..”

The blonde looked around himself, presumably checking to see if anyone else had magically appeared within the past fifteen seconds. Then he locked eyes with Thomas again. His pupils were dilated in the dimly lit room and it took Thomas’ breath away in an instant. Jimmy placed his hands on the armrests of the chair and leaned even closer. He closed his eyes and then, just as Thomas’ brain was beginning to catch up, he captured his lips in a chaste kiss.

Before Thomas could even begin to comprehend that Jimmy was kissing him in the Servant’s Hall, seemingly out of nowhere, Jimmy pulled away, his eyes fluttering open, and his smile seeming more relaxed than before.

Thomas was gaping at him, still in shock about what had just happened, and his cheeks felt like they were on fire.

Jimmy was grinning at him and pointed to the biscuit in his hand. “Eat up, Mr Barrow.”

Then Ivy walked in, putting a tray of Parkin on the table. She gave Jimmy a funny look, which Thomas had no idea what was about. But Jimmy left then, and the kitchen maid followed soon after, leaving Thomas alone again. 

He looked down at the biscuit in his hand. He had clenched it a little too tight, whilst Jimmy had been kissing him. But he ate it anyway, thinking about Jimmy.

_Jimmy ..._

_The kiss …_

_‘Eat up, Mr Barrow.’ …_

_The perfectly well Parkin calling his name from the table …_

All his thoughts collided with each other and he found himself unable to move from the chair for another fifteen minutes, even as people walked in and out of the Servant’s Hall.


	4. Jimmy's Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't for the life of me write smut lol, so I tried to avoid it a bit xD
> 
> Hope you like it anyway gahhh

Jimmy sat on the edge of his bed. He felt restless and his leg was bouncing. Thirty minutes ago, he had kissed Thomas Barrow _on the lips._

The kiss had been chaste, but it was still the best kiss Jimmy had ever had. It had made his heart flutter and his cheeks heat up in a light blush. He felt like he was floating and he wanted to deepen the kiss right then and there, but he had to remind himself where they were, as he pulled away moments before Ivy walked in.

A soft knock on the door was suddenly heard.

“Jimmy, are you in there?”

Jimmy realised that it was Thomas and he quickly jumped to his feet. He went to his door, but took a deep breath, before grabbing the doorknob with a trembling hand and openening it.

“Yes,” he answered, looking up at Thomas. “Come in.”

Thomas’ eyes widened a bit and he looked over Jimmy’s shoulder and into the room. Jimmy knew he hadn’t been in his room, since he had kissed him in his sleep and the guilt was visible in his eyes. “Are you sure?” He asked hesitatingly, but Jimmy simply said “yes,” and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him in and closing the door behind him.

The two of them now stood in the middle of Jimmy’s room, the floorboards squeaking a bit under their weight as they shifted. Jimmy hadn’t let go of Thomas’ wrist and he was rubbing gentle circles into it through the livery - which seemed bigger now? He hadn’t noticed that earlier. Had Thomas talked to Mr Carson or Mrs Hughes (probably the latter) about getting another size? The thought alone caused his cheeks to redden.

He noticed that Thomas opened and closed his mouth several times, as he tried to find the words, but then Jimmy moved his left hand up to caress Thomas’ left cheek, like he had Jimmy’s that night. The hand moved to the nape of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Their lips met in a soft and gentle caress and it took only a moment, before the older responded by moving his lips slowly, sucking on Jimmy’s bottom lip in a way that started out tentatively, but grew more passionate. Jimmy groaned quietly.. He felt like he had been waiting for this for _ages._

Jimmy wrapped both his arms around Thomas’ neck and felt a pair of hands on his hips in return.

They pulled away after a while, and Thomas just gazed at Jimmy with such affection in his beautiful grey eyes, it made Jimmy’s heart do a flip.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to realise,” he mumbled.

Thomas looked at him, his lips slightly parted.

Jimmy wanted to say that he loved him. He deserved to hear the words, because he thought that maybe Thomas hadn’t been told it nearly enough in his life. But the words felt too big for him right now, so he looked down, averting his gaze.

“It’s alright,” Thomas said then. He pressed his lips against Jimmy’s forehead and kissed him before repeating the words in a whisper.

Jimmy smiled up at him and kissed him again. Because now that he had tasted the sweet taste of the Under Butler’s lips, he couldn’t seem to get enough.

And they _were_ sweet. They tasted of Parkin, Jimmy thought. Perhaps Thomas had had a few before coming up to his room. He chuckled lightly and Thomas pulled away, their noses still touching, when he asked; “what is it?”

“Oh, nothing, Mr Barrow.” Jimmy shook his head lightly. “Y’just make me happy, is all.” He smiled and Thomas grinned.

They soon found themselves in Jimmy’s bed, their liveries in a pile on the floor. They were both still in their undershirts and boxer shorts, as Jimmy trailed sloppy kisses down Thomas’ neck. The older man’s hands explored the bare skin of Jimmy’s back under his shirt, but stilled suddenly, when Jimmy pulled at Thomas’ shirt, signaling for him to take it off.

Jimmy pulled away and looked down at Thomas, who was beneath him. “Anything the matter?” He asked upon seeing his face.

“Just… not sure you’ll like what’s underneath it.” Thomas said, gesturing vaguely to his shirt.

“Whatever do you mean, Thomas?”

“Been getting rather soft lately, haven’t I?” He tried to sound nonchalant, but Jimmy could hear the insecurity in his voice.

“Well, yes Thomas.” Jimmy chuckled, but quickly continued, when Thomas looked away from him in embarrassment.

“But I don’t care about that.. well, I do, but not in the way you think.” He let out a shaky breath. “Thomas, just take off your shirt, will ya? I promise, I will like it whatever you look like underneath the shirt.” He offered him another smile, and waited in anticipation, as Thomas let out a sigh and began to pull the shirt over his head. It soon joined the rest of their clothes on the floor and Thomas was left in just his boxers.

Jimmy took in the view before him.

Thomas’ shoulders were broad and so was his chest. The dark hair covering it was alluring.. Jimmy placed his hand lightly on Thomas’ neck and let it run down to his chest. Only then did he let his eyes fall down to the man’s stomach.

“Oh god, _Thomas-_ “

Jimmy’s hands moved further south and he started rubbing his belly slowly.

It was soft and both adorable and insanely hot at the same time. The chub on his sides spilled over his pants a bit and it drove Jimmy mad. He moved himself further down the bed, so he could lean down and kiss Thomas’ bare chest.

Thomas had been awfully quiet, just watching Jimmy, as he inspected his body, just _waiting_ for his expression to change into disgust at any moment.

But then the younger moved his head down and started kissing his chest and soon moved on to his right nipple. He let out a moan and his hand shot up to Jimmy’s blonde head and grabbed him by the hair, tugging lightly.

Thomas felt all the blood in his body rush to his cock, and he realised with a pang of excitement that the footman, straddling his thighs, was aroused too.

Jimmy left kisses along the trail of hair down to Thomas’ bellybutton. _“Jimmy,”_ he hissed, when he bit the softest part of his belly, which was right below the bellybutton.

“Sorry,” Jimmy smirked, looking up into Thomas’ eyes. His blue eyes were dark with desire, and he pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. “You’re just too delicious to resist.. much like the cakes and pastries are for you, Mr Barrow..” 

After that, everything started melting together. Thomas had sucked Jimmy’s cock, and the younger had mentioned that that was what he fantasized about every time Thomas would lick and suck his fingers after eating something especially sticky.

They had changed positions, though Thomas couldn’t pinpoint when or how that had happened exactly. But Jimmy’s pretty head had been on the pillow and his legs had been wrapped around Thomas’s waist. When Thomas moved his hips, his belly would brush up against Jimmy’s cock and it didn’t take long before both of them came so exquisitely hard, and they both lied there, a sticky mess, in each other’s arms.

“I- Thomas?” Jimmy mumbled after a while.

Jimmy wasn’t as tall as Thomas, so he had to look down to see him. “Yes, Jimmy?” He said, afraid that Jimmy was starting to regret this. Regret _him._

“Your wide arse is taking up all the space and leaving me none,” he teased, though he wasn’t entirely wrong. The cot was small. Too small for two grown men anyway.

Thomas let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. But the comment still earned Jimmy a swat on the arm.

They both started giggling and after a while, Thomas rolled over, turning his back to Jimmy. He closed his eyes and quickly started to doze off. Jimmy inched closer to him and draped an arm around him, his hand resting on the soft expanse of his belly.

 _‘Cute…’_ he smiled, gently running his fingers against the stretched skin below his navel, and soon he fell asleep too, the smile never leaving his face.


End file.
